Destiny Academy
by dianaharp59
Summary: Drama, breakups, mystery aren't the words that come to mind when you hear about a school with princess's and princes. But they're the things that arise at this school: Destiny Academy.


**A/N: Destiny Academy is a fanfiction including Disney/Dreamworks characters, and putting them in a modern world. To make the story simpler, I have decided to make the main characters all generally the same age (high-school sophomores). This story is not meant to include their princess storylines (example: the Beast is human, Ariel is human, Naveen is human, Rapunzel's hair is still long, etc.) I might incorporate some of the storylines of the movies into the story, though. **

**Disclaimer: This story is a copyrighted piece of work that belongs to me. The storyline of this fanfiction might seem similar to other people's works, but I meant it to be fully original. I am not trying to copy anyone else's work. **

**Enjoy!**

Destiny Academy

**1 (Elsa)**

_Monday, August 23rd, Arendelle Mansion. 6:15 AM_

The normally peaceful mansion was a blur of commotion as everyone got ready to send me and Anna off to Destiny Academy.

I was the only one that wasn't in a rush, silently checking my Instagram feed as I lay sprawled out on my bed, legs slowly kicking in the air. My suitcase was on the floor, fully packed. I had eaten a quick breakfast of cinnamon rolls. I absentmindedly reached over to grab my iced coffee of the dresser and sip it.

I wasn't exactly sure what things would be alike in the Academy. All I knew is that it was a prestigious high-school that was originally an orphanage, and was converted to a school. But Fairy Godmother wanted it to be a school not just for nobility with a lot of money, so it offered scholarships and free tuitions to a lot of kids.

My door flew open, breaking me from my thoughts, and Anna ran into my room, dressed in a cropped black top and a fuchsia infinity scarf with a royal blue skirt and black lace-up heeled boots. I roll my eyes and set my phone to the side. "Jeez, how about knocking first?"

She ignores my question and starts searching around the room. "Have you seen my-" she grabs a hand-held mirror from my dresser. "Aha! Why was this in your room?"

I shrug and stand up from the bed, brushing off my outfit. I was wearing a sheer blue button up with a white cami underneath and black ripped jeans. I slipped my feet into my white converse and grab my phone off the dresser. "Are you ready now?"

She nods and checks her reflection in the mirror. "Shoot, should I redo my dutch braids?"

"Anna, you're fine," I say. I pat my platinum blonde hair that was tucked into an over-the-shoulder braid. "Let's go before we're the last ones there. I bet Rapunzel already left us."

Our mansion was on the way to the academy, so Rapunzel offered to pick us up. Anna nodded and ran out of my room, mirror in hand. I slipped my phone into my purse and placed the purse into my suitcase. I grabbed my iced coffee and walked outside my door.

6:23 AM, Rapunzel's limo

The limo raced down the highway. The world outside the window blurred together. The driver said our ETA was 6:50, and we are expected there at 7:00, so we're not as late as I thought we were going to be because of Anna.

Anna was busy complementing Rapunzel's outfit. Rapunzel (or Raps for short) was wearing a purple sweater with a white collar and darker purple leggings. Brown knee length brown complemented her outfit. A flower crown was tucked over her 70-foot blonde hair. To try and shorten its length, Raps had braided it and then packed it in a high ponytail.

I scrolled through my Instagram feed while sipping my iced coffee. I tapped a new red icon notification. "_jackfrost12 just followed you,_" it said. I tapped his account. From roaming through his feed I got that he was a teenage boy with ruffled white hair and piercing blue eyes.

He was cute.

Really cute.

I followed him back and instantly got a DM from him.

"_Hey_," it said.

I raised my fingers to respond but stopped. He could be one of those sex offenders trying to get nude photos from teenage girls, posing behind a fake picture. I turned off my phone and didn't respond.

But what if he wasn't?

I shove the thought away and focus on my iced coffee, looking outside and wondering about what Destiny Academy was going to be like.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
